Beyond The Rocks
by The Whitlock-Mikaelson Girls
Summary: Bella, Leah, and Angela have been walked over their whole lives, and they're sick of it. Done. They've become sisters. Now, they're moving on, someplace beyond the rocks..
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This chapter is not meant to offend anybody, it's meant to be funny, so don't take offense or bitch at us. Thank you, love you guys!  
><span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: No Ordinary Girl<em>**

It had been six months.  
>They had left. All of them<br>The people she trusted with her love. The only ones she opened up to.  
><em>With a roll of Nausea, She realized she'd misunderstood.<em>  
><em>" You… don't… want… me?" She asked, the foreign words bitter on her tongue.<em>  
><em>" No, you were nothing more than a toy. I never loved you. You're worthless." With those words, he left her in the woods, found sixteen hours later by Sam Uley. She almost died from hypothermia.<em>

**_You're not good enough for me…_**  
><strong><em>You're a toy...<em>**  
><strong><em>You are worthless…<em>**  
><strong><em>You will never see me again…<em>**  
><strong><em>I never loved you…<em>**  
><strong><em>You are pathetic…<em>**  
><strong><em>So easy to manipulate…<em>**

Let me tell you a story. One of a girl who was weak, pathetic. One who let her boyfriend control her every move. She couldn't even sneeze without his input. His sister decided what the girl wore, the boy decided what she ate, how much she slept, who she saw, everything. He and his entire family controlled her every move.

Until one day, that all changed.

One day, her best friend forced a kiss on her, even though she had told him a thousand times that she saw him as a brother. He kissed her, and used his superior strength to keep her from breaking away. What sucked even more was that it was awful, not even a real kiss. After he finally let her go, she socked the shit out of him, only to succeed in breaking her hand. How?! He was human! Her supposed friend laughed at her, then took her home, still laughing condescendingly as the girl fumed.

The girl expected her father to be furious with her ex friend when she told him, but the girl's father merely laughed, congratulating the ex friend,

" Good job, son." He had said.

The girl's boyfriend came over, and the girl watched as the three men yelled at each other. The girl broke into furious tears and ran off, until her boyfriend's brother found her, one she never got to talk too. She didn't know that the brother adored her as a little sister, loved her to no end, but not in a romantic way. The brother took her to the hospital, and after she got her hand put in a cast, told her of her boyfriend's infidelity. He had cheated with one of their 'cousins', time and time again.

Unexpectedly, the girl did not cry. She did not shed a single tear. Instead, she went numb. The brother, being an empath, grew worried at her emotions, well, lack thereof. She thanked him and went on her way. The next day, her supposed boyfriend left her in the woods, calling her a worthless pet, useless, a toy, an idiotic human.

That girl was Bella Swan. The boyfriend was Edward Cullen, his brother Jasper Whitlock. The ex best friend, Jacob Black.

But Bella didn't cry because of them.

Instead, she snapped.

She picked herself up. She got over the Cullen's. She started to hang out with Angela Weber and Leah clearwater, who became her sisters, ALways, FOrever, and Eternity, they had promised each other. Ben had cheated on Angela, and Sam had cheated on Leah. Bella was planning both their murders, just as Leah and Angela were planning Jacob and The Cullen's murders.

Bella, Angela, and Leah were basically triplets, and were practically joined at the hip. Bella had told Angela and Leah what the Cullen's were, while Leah had told them of the Quileute shapeshifters. All three girls hated Charlie as well, because he had encouraged Jacob, who had abandoned her using the same words Edward had used. Renee had disowned her, and it pissed all of them off. They were especially protective over Bella, who they called Harmony most of the time.

That was her second middle name, her full name being Isabella Marie Harmony Swan-Lockwood, cousin to Tyler Lockwood. Angela was Angela Emma Weber, and Leah was Leah Cleo Clearwater.

It was one of the few sunny days in Forks, and the girls were taking the opportunity to go to first beach and swim, have fun. All the girls had filled out and were sporting perfectly curvy bodies. All three girls had to get bigger bras, and often teased Harmony because of her D sized chest. She would usually just flip them off or smirk.

" I got sucky parents, but awesome genes. Be jealous, bitches." She had said one day, making them roll their eyes. To her sisters, Bella was Harmony. The snarky, crazy badass that would fuck you up if you messed with the people she cared about. Bella was the sweet, shy girl that only came out when she was with her best friends. Harmony was another part of her, one that guarded Bella in a way. For Leah, Cleo was there. Angela was usually in Emma mode.

The girls put on their swimsuits, Leah wearing a purple one piece that hugged her figure nicely, Angela a Red one-piece as well. Bella was the only one to wear a Bikini, a sea blue one with a AC/DC over-sized shirt with the sleeves cut off as a cover-up.

" Jesus, Mione'. Should you really where that?" Leah asked.

" What?" Bella asked, looking confused.

" Ugh, never mind."

" Well, fuck you too." Angela laughed at their antics, before dragging them outside. They got on the three gorgeous Ducati's they had saved up for, and raced to the beach. Bella beat them of course. They stripped off their cover-ups, and began to swim and splash each other. All three girls had always been pulled towards to the ocean, like it was calling to them, inviting them into it's mysterious waters. They felt at home in the water, just as they had as children. None of them expected the Wolf Pack to show up.

Jacob and his posse oggled all three girls for a long while, gaping.

" Bells?!" Jacob gasped in girls all gritted their teeth as they turned toward the boys, immediately putting up their walls, a.k.a Harmony, Cleo, and Emma.

" It's Harmony asshole." Bella spat, making her sisters smile proudly. Jacob looked taken aback, and this time Paul stepped forward.

" Listen, little girl-" He was cut off by Angela and Leah rushing to hold Bella back by her waist, yanking her towards them to keep from ripping out Paul's lungs. Angela

" Mione, calm down! You have to calm down, hun!" Leah said soothingly. Bella's chest heaved with anger, as she whipped around and turned her vicious glare on the males.

" Fuck off, before I rip out your livers. You pissed me off, a very bad idea." She said, her voice eerily calm.

" Oh, what's the little girl gonna' do?" Embry sneered mockingly. Bella gave him a smirk that sent chills down the bravest of men's spines, and spoke the words none of them would've expected from the old Bella Swan's mouth.

" Angel? Bitch, please, I'm the devil in disguise."

After the assholes left, the three girls continued to laugh and mess around in the water, and decided to take a little boat trip. Angela was steering, until suddenly, the wind knocked them off course, the waves began to crash, nearly tipping the boat over. The girls struggled with to keep it afloat for miles, breathing a collective sigh as relief as they arrived at a large island, soaked to the bone, they managed to bring the boat ashore, and stumbled onto the island.

" Awesome." Bella uttered, making her sisters laugh slightly. They shouted after her as Bella took off excitedly to explore. They followed her, climbing over rocks and things. Bella shrieked in shock as she slid down some sort of tunnel, arriving in what she could only describe as a moon pool. It was beautiful, with crystal-covered walls that made the water in the pool shimmer enchantingly. It mesmerized her, something calling her to it.

" Bella! Mione, where are you?! Are you okay?!" Leah called worriedly.

" Down here! I think I found a way off the island!" Bella called. Angela and Leah followed her voice, and slid next into the cave next to her. They gaped at it's sheer beauty as the moon rose directly over the pool. It began to bubble and glow. Bella uttered a small 'Holy shit', before looking down at the pool.

" Hey, YOLO, right?" She said, shrugging at her sisters. The girls grinned at each other, before joining hands.

" One…" Angela began.

" Two..." Leah said.

" Three!" Bella shouted with a huge grin, and together, they jumped into the pool, unknowingly activate a previously dormant gene inside them that would change their lives forever.. They somehow made it to shore, and headed their separate ways, promising to hang out the next day.

You want three mermaids? Just add water...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Yay! Three Drops In The Ocean rewrite! Review! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I hope this rewrite is better than the others! I love you all sooooooo much! Same pairings! Well, maybe... ;)<br>_****_- The Stark sisters_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Just Add Water_**

The three girls had changed out of their bathing suits, and managed to avoid suspicious interrogations on their whereabouts. They all had put on their pajamas and went to bed, dreaming of the sea.

They were meant to be mermaids, but their father, Poseidon, was forced to lock up their genes to keep them safe. By jumping into the moon pool, they had unexpectedly activated them. They would become what they were always meant to be, Mermaids, sirens, beauties of the deep. Sure, there was no Mermaid 101, but they would figure it out. After all, they were meant to be this way.

They had activated their gene, now all they had to do was just add water.

Leah/Cleo was taking a shower for about ten seconds, when she suddenly turned to water and slipped to the ground, a red, yellow, and gold tail where her legs should have been, a red bikini top to go with it. She let out a small shriek.

Angela/Emma was washing her hands, when she fell to the ground with a THUNK, and where her legs should be, a pink, purple, and silver tail, along with a pink bikini top. She screamed bloody murder.

Harmony/Bella was taking a bath, when she looked up, and saw that she had a tail instead of legs. Her tail was beautiful, blue, green, and orange, shimmering in her bathroom light. She had on a simple yet beautiful white bikini top. She grinned, laughing a bit. Hey, cold-ones, shapeshifters, why not mermaids?

Her phone rang, and she answered to a hysterical Angela and Leah.

" Let me guess, you're mermaids?" Bella asked with a smirk. She was slightly startled by her voice, enchanting and bell-like, just as her sisters had been startled by theirs.

" YES! Are you?!" Angela shrieked.

" Yup. What color's your tail?" Bella answered.

" How the hell are you so calm about this?! We have fish tails for Ocean's sake!" Leah shouted over the phone. Bella let out a small laugh.

" It's kind of expected. I mean, look at all of the Supernatural bull-shark we've been through. Mermaids is not that big of a stretch."

" How do we even know we're mermaids?!" Angela asked. The sound of her sisters face-palming could be heard over the phone.

" Um, I don't know, the mermaid tail?!" Bella asked, her voice with a sarcastic edge. They agreed to meet at the beach, luckily it was sunny. After they managed to dry themselves off, all three of them pulled on their bathing suits, and drove their bikes to the cliff where the La Push boys did their cliff diving..

" Holy shit!" Was the exclamation from all their mouths as they saw each other. Angela's hair was blonde with silver, pink, and purple streaks. Leah's was black with her bangs red, yellow, and gold, along with a few streaks. Bella's hair was the color of dark chocolate with the ends of her hair Orange, blue, and green, the colors stacked in layers. Each had tattoos in their respective colors. Stars near their eyes, which had all three colors for each swirling in the iris', swirls decorated their arms, and blue wave-like swirls decorated their lower back.

" Mermaid perk?" Leah guessed. The girls shrugged.

" I'm guessing those are the colors of your tails." Angela said, and the girls nodded. After a few minutes of tense silence, Bella gave them a wicked, devilish smirk, and indicated the water with her hand, smirking. The girls grinned, but Angela was rather hesitant.

" How do we know we can handle that?" She squeaked.

" Oh, calm down, barbie. I'm pretty sure we're made for this. Besides, YOLO!" Bella said, giving her a cheeky grin and a wink. Leah laughed, and they all joined hands once again, Bella in the middle. They counted down, and on Bella's THREE!, they jumped. They all entered the water in a perfect dive, their tails appearing. they grinned at each other, before taking off at super speed. They slowed down after getting about fifteen miles away from first Beach, , and began to explore the water's depths. They picked up seashells, played with dolphins **_( A/N: Let's just pretend_**), and made up little underwater games, their tales, tattoos, and hair glinting beautifully in the water.

* * *

><p>They raced to the Island, and surfaced in the moon pool, sitting on the edges of the seat-like rocks.<p>

" I recognize this now! Holy stingray! This is Mako Island!" Leah exclaimed. They looked to her with confusion.

" Mako? Like the one from the legends?" Bella inquired. Leah nodded.

" What legend?" Angela asked.

" The legend of the three daughters of the sea. Only they would find this island, it's said that the three girls were meant to have been born half fish, half woman, but the sea had to lock up their powers to protect them. In order for them to get their powers back, they would each have to suffer heartbreak and betrayal, then become sisters. Then, when the moon was at it's highest, a pool of magic, they would jump in as one, and they would be returned to their true forms, and they would be forever immortal." Leah explained.

" That's us?" Angela gasped. Leah nodded.

" Did it say anything else?" The blonde asked.

" Uh, yeah. Something about powers-" Leah was cut off by Bella's laugh. Her sisters looked at her, their jaws dropping as they saw Bella levitating a huge orb of water. She flattened her hand out, and the bubble froze, still floating. She made a fist, and it turned to steam.

" What the fuck was that?!" Angela asked. Bella laughed again, before giving them a shrug. The girls hesitantly held out their hands, grinning ear to ear when they achieved what Bella had done with extreme ease.

" Wait, don't we turn every time we touch water?!" Leah asked, looking on the verge of a panic attack. Her sisters nodded

" Yeah, why?"

" This is the wettest town on the continental U.S! If we stay here we'll get caught! We'll be experimented on!" Leah exclaimed, fear in her eyes. Her sisters eyes widened in realization and horror. Leah was right, if they remained in Forks for too long, they were bound to get caught.

" Um, I have a cousin, Tyler Lockwood! Angela knows him, remember?" Angela nodded. " Yeah, I'm 99.9999% sure he'll let us stay with him." Bella finished. " We just learn to control our powers, then head to Mystic Falls. Easy!"

They all knew that nothing would ever be that easy again.

Bella had always considered Mrs. Lockwood her mother, and called her as much. Tyler was her older brother, and super over-protective of both her and Emma. They would meet up for the summer, then head to Mystic Falls. That stopped when they were ten, however, and the girls sadly drifted apart, only to be brought together again seven years later.

The trio spent the rest of the day at Mako, swimming and using their powers. The girls discovered that they had an unnatural grace, like that of a panther, and super speed, even faster than all the Cullen's combined.

* * *

><p>They swam back to shore, and after making sure no one was around, they dried themselves off, and headed to Bella's house. They all went up to her room, and Leah sat at her desk, Angela on the floor, and Bella on the bed.<p>

" So… how are gonna' do this?" Leah asked after an awkward and tense silence.

" Practice." Bella answered simply, before getting up to get three glasses of water. She sat them on her window sill, before returning to the bed.

" Make it come towards you." She said to Angela. Angela nodded, before twisting her hand in circles, focusing on the water. It began to float in a stream towards her, shaping into a sphere. She flattened her hand, freezing it, then made a fist, evaporating the water. Angela grinned with triumph.

" Nice." Leah and Harmony praised. Leah repeated her sister's hand motions, and the water bent to her will. Bella did the same, and they all high-fived. They went downstairs to get something to eat. Angela accidentally flattened her hand without knowing, and when the girls turned around, the counter was completely covered in ice.

" Holy shit." The trio breathed in sync. Leah and Bella smirked at Angela, who gave them a sheepish smile.

" Um… whoops." She said, making them laugh. Bella made a fist over the ice, making it turn to water, then evaporate.

" Yeah, we definitely need more practice." She said.

" Agreed." Angela and Leah responded in unison.

They were all messing around with their powers back up in Bella's room, when Charlie came in, startling them. They dropped water on themselves, and hit the ground with a thud, tails proudly in place. How did they not hear him pull up?! They had super senses! We must've not been paying attention. Bella mentally kicked herself for not paying attention. That would have to be another thing they worked on.

" What was that?" Charlie called, coming upstairs, causing the girls to panic.

" Shut the door!" Angela hissed at Leah, who used her fin to slam Bella's bedroom door shut just in time.

" Um… nothing! I fell!" Bella lied with a cringe.

" Oh, okay. You sound different. Are you feeling okay?" _Oh, so now you decide to care_. Bella thought with an internal scoff and a roll of her eyes. She knew Charlie didn't give a shit about her, and hated the fact that she'd come to Forks.

" Yup. Just peachy." She answered, before sighing tiredly and lying back.

After Angela dried the girls off, which took awhile, Bella asked Charlie if Leah and Angela could stay over. To say he was shocked by their appearance was a HUGE understatement. He damn near choked to death on his own spit upon seeing them Luckily, they had covered up their tattoos, those would've given him a full-out heart attack, and then he would've had a fit.

" Yeah, they can stay." Charlie said after he had calmed down. The girls rushed upstairs, and continued to practice. They had school the next day, so they went to bed around ten. They all prayed it wouldn't rain.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter! Review! Pairings will most likely be the same! What do you guys want to happen next? How long should it take them to master their powers? What powers do you want them to have?<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>- Bex<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: There's a poll on our profile for who you want Harmony with. She will definitely be with Klaus, her second mate might be reader's choice. THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC! MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS! THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING! DON'T BITCH AT US! REVIEW! MIKE WILL BE BASED OFF OF KURT FROM GLEE SO DON'T BITCH AT US PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3- From the Deep Blue Underworld…<strong>_

The next day, the girls went about their morning routine. Leah wore white ripped jeans with a pink top, Angela wearing skinny jeans with a long-sleeved orange shirt, and Bella wearing jean shorts and a blue crop-top with combat boots.

Again, the girls got incredibly lucky… sort of. It didn't start to rain until they were just inside the school building. Everyone stared at them, but the girls simply ignored them. They saw girls sending them looks of pure hate and jealousy, while guys sent them looks of pure lust. Mike quickly walked up to them, he was their best guy best friend that they trusted with everything. He had come out of the closet awhile back and was constantly being teased by people, but Mike easily ignored them. It pissed off the girls to no end though, and they tended to get very defensive.

They had told him about the Cullen's and wolf pack, but they really weren't sure how to tell him they were… well, mermaids.

_Hey Mike! Guess what! We're all mermaids!_

The trio had the sneaking suspicion that wouldn't work out all too well.

Angela still wasn't convinced that they were, infact, mermaids, something her sisters rolled their eyes at.

" What the hell happened to you three?!" Mike demanded in a hissed whisper. The girls grinned cheekily at him and shrugged. He gave them a menacing glare, but they just smirked in return.

" Ugh, fine! But you better spill later!" He all but growls, before marching them to class. They merely laughed in response.

At lunch, the four of them sat together. Mike noticed how they kept wearily glancing out the window, an ill look marring their undeniably gorgeous features as they saw the rain.

" Are you three okay?" He asked, giving them a concerned look. The girls snapped out of their trances, and gave him weak smiles.

" Yup. Just peachy. " Leah said, repeating Bella's words from the previous night. They were a lie, and it killed all of them to have to lie to their brother, their best friend. Mike gave them a 'Yeah, right' look, before turning back to his pizza.

As the four of them walked back to class, a jealous Lauren 'accidentally' spilled water on the three girls, who let out small shrieks, immediately sprinting for the nearest empty classroom. They managed to slam the door just as their tails made an unexpected and unfortunate appearance. Mike walked in, gaping at their tails.

" Um… we can explain?" The girls said in unison.

* * *

><p>" So let me get this straight, you girls are mermaids, who change every time you touch water and you have powers?" Mike said disbelievingly. The girls nodded with sheepish grins as they sat in Angela's room. They had managed to get out of school without getting wet, and went to Angela's house.<p>

" Were you ever going to tell me?" Mike asked, looking slightly hurt. They all hugged him.

" We just found out two days ago, Mike. We would've told you, but we still don't know half of what we can do." Leah said. He nodded.

" I'm going to do as much research as I can. I will always, always be here for you three." Mike said with such conviction that it made the girls tear up.

" Michael Lewis Newton, you truly are our brother." Bella said with a sad smile. They continued to talk for awhile, making plans to take Mike to Mako during the weekend a few weeks from then.

_**Abuse comes in here! You have been warned!**_

As Bella got home around nine, three hours before her curfew, she was suddenly being yelled at by a very drunk Charlie.

" You worthless bitch! Where have you been?!" He shouted in her face. Tear began to sting her eyes, but she forced them back.

" With Cleo and Emma." She said. She let out a shriek of pain as Charlie backhanded her with all the force he could muster. She hit the ground with a painful THUD. As she attempted to climb back to her feet, he sent a swift, forceful kick to her ribs, and she cringed at the sickening CRACK! that her body let out in protest. She let another cry of pain escape her lips.

" Don't lie to me, you stupid whore!" He said, kicking her in the stomach, before launching a beer bottle at the wall, and stomping upstairs. Harmony whimpered in pain, before dragging herself upstairs, and collapsing on her bed, wondering what the hell she had done to deserve this.

_**End of abuse scene-**_

* * *

><p>Bella groaned in pain as she stretched her body the next morning. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the previous nights events. They began to cascade down her cheeks, hot and salty. How ironic, she turned into a mermaid any other time water touched her skin, but not when she cried.<p>

She gingerly got out of bed, quickly wiping away her tears, getting dressed in something that would efficiently cover her bruises. She walked downstairs, glancing warily at Charlie. He noticed her, and raised an eyebrow at her.

" Are you okay?" She nearly scoffed, pushing down the bubble of hysterical laughter of disbelief. She merely gave him a simple nod, before getting on her bike and heading to school. It seemed Mother Nature liked her and her sisters, for the day was sunny.

She met Angela, Leah, and Mike at the entrance of the school. She knew she should've told them, but would they have believed her? Even if they did, no one else would. None of them were eighteen yet, so she couldn't move out. Her friends/siblings gave her concerned looks as they took in her unusual clothing and defeated posture. She looked like hell. Her eyes held indescribable pain that made all of them want to burst into tears. Bella merely shook her head at them, silently telling them not to ask.

They went about their day normally, people staring at them and having to Lauren and Jessica's bitching. They separated after school, and Bella nearly screamed when she saw Jacob's car in her driveway. She began to silently fume as she walked inside, her face an emotionless mask.

" Bella! Hey! I missed you!" Jacob exclaimed when he saw her.

Her eye nearly twitched.

She gave him an extremely fake, tight-lipped smile, but it was enough to fool Charlie.

" Mmhmm. Ch- Dad, can I go on a trip with Mike, Cleo, and Emma in three weeks?" Harmony asked quietly. Charlie merely nodded, focusing on his football game.

" Where are you going?" Jacob asked. Bella struggled to remain cool and composed.

" It's none of your business, asshole." She muttered under her breath, enough for Jacob's supernatural hearing to pick up, making him frown. " Um, it's just a silly school trip." Bella lied through her teeth.

" Can I come?" Jacob asked hopefully, making Charlie glance up at them.

" I wish you could, Jake! But it's only for Fork High students." Bella said with fake disappointment, putting on a master acting class. Her response satisfied Charlie, and he turned back to his game. Bella felt sick to her stomach as she used her old nickname for Jacob.

" Then why is Leah going?" Jacob asked with an all-too smug smirk that made her itch to deck him across the face. Hell, with her mermaid strength, she might actually be able to do some serious damage.

" _Cleo_," She emphasized, " Is a registered student at Forks High, has been for awhile You know this, Jake." She countered, sending him a quick smirk of her own as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Bella internally cringed as she noticed Charlie was already on his third beer.

That night, after Jacob left, was a repeat if the night before, Charlie not seeming to recall anything the next morning.

The mermaids continued to try their luck with the weather, getting beautifully sunny days for almost a month.

Bella's friends grew increasingly worried as she continued to come to school with bruises, busted lips, even a black eye. They continued to question her about her wounds, but Bella just couldn't bring herself to tell them, no matter how badly she wanted too, and always changed the subject.

It wasn't until the day they were about to leave for Mako for the weekend that Mike asked the unspoken, horrifying question that none of them had dared to. They all knew Charlie didn't care about Bella, but they didn't think he would go that far.

" Mione… does Charlie abuse you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This now has a Tumblr blog: blog/beyondtherocksfanfic**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4- In this world, we're all alone, you know I love my island home!<strong>_

Their hearts all dropped as Bella looked at them with tears in her eyes. They all ran to hug her, and she collapsed into their arms, sobbing uncontrollably. They held her close as they sat on her bedroom floor, whispering assurances that everything was going to be okay. It felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed them over and over. They couldn't comprehend what they were hearing. This was their baby sister!

" Why didn't you tell us?!" Angela choked out. Bella shrugged as she did her best to wipe away her tears.

" I don't know. Each time I tried, the words wouldn't come out." She muttered. Her three surrogate siblings hugged her tightly.

" How long?" Leah asked in a whisper.

" Since we made plans to go to Mako. He got drunk, and he didn't seem to remember anything in the morning." Bella answered, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of her folded arms. All three of her siblings grew extremely furious, their fists clenching in anger. They were all very tempted to go and kill Charlie, but Bella managed to calm them down.

" We'll talk about it later. Right now, I just want to go to Mako,swim, then listen to Mike drone on about what he found out." At this, everyone laughed, and they finished packing. Just as they were about to put everything in Mike's car, Leah gently grabbed Bella's arm.

" You know, we will do everything we can to get you away from him. I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you." Leah damn neared sobbed, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Bella hugged her.

" Hey, I'll be okay, I promise." She said. She believed it, too. She knew that as long as she had Angela, Leah, and Mike, she would be just fine. With that, the girls headed to school, wearing bikinis under coverups and jean shorts, because they were heading straight to Mako after school. They piled in Mike's car, and headed to Forks High.

The four of them grimaced as they pulled up, knowing the day was going to drag by, just as it always did when you were extremely excited about something. The girls had only been to Mako twice, after Mike made them promise not to go back there without him, saying it would compromise his research. They had missed it greatly, and felt a pull there. They also found that if they went to long without changing, they would feel uncomfortable, and their legs would begin to ache a little. Leah couldn't shift into wolf form anymore, either, something she was extremely thankful for.

Mike had been researching everything he could find on mermaids, and the legends He was also going to test different fluids on them, and see what liquids they could touch without their tails guest starring.

They got out, and walked inside, and were met with the usual stares. They rolled their eyes in sync. They got a few stares before the girls got their true powers, but back then, it wasn't like anyone gave a rat's ass about this particular group of surrogate siblings.

Jessica walked up to them with Lauren, placing a flirty hand on Mike's chest. The girls nearly died in laughter at the look on poor Mike's face. Jessica couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Mike was gay. Mike's disgusted look had them all shaking with silent laughter. Bella hid her face into Leah's shoulder to hide her laughter, Angela covered her mouth, and Leah hid her face in Harmony's shoulders, all wearing identical shit-eating grins.

Mike glared viciously at his sisters as Jessica walked two of her fingers up his chest, but the girls just threw him him cheeky winks.

" Why didn't you tell me you were going on a trip? You should've invited us. We could have some fun." Jessica tried to be seductive, but failed miserably. She glared at Angela, Leah, and Bella as the three mermaids scoffed.

" You got something to saw,_ Swan_?" Jessica sneered Harmony's ex last name. Bella flashed a sweet, charming smile.

" News flash, darling. My last name's Lockwood." She said. She had her school name changed to Isabella Harmony Lockwood, just as her sisters had registered with different names. Lauren spoke up this time.

" No, you're Isabella Swan, duh!" She said in her annoying, nasally voice that made the siblings cringe in disgust. It was like nails on a chalkboard to them, except magnified to the girls with their supersonic hearing.

" Last time I checked, my name is Harmony Lockwood. And stop hitting on my brother, you moronic imbecile." Bella said with an extremely bored expression, before dragging her siblings away to class, leaving the rest of the student body shell-shocked. Her brother and sisters praised her for her boldness as they entered class. As they had all assumed, the day snailed by.

" Miss Sw- Lockwood, why are you and your friends wearing swimsuits under your clothes?" The teacher asked. Bella, Leah, Angela, and Mike gave her the best bitch-brows, matched with bored expressions.

" That is classified information." They answered in sync. The teacher immediately turned back to her lesson, making the four smirk.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last bell rang. The four literally sprinted out of the school, the girls having to mind their speed so as not to give themselves away. They all practically threw themselves into the car, scrambling to get in. As soon as everyone was buckled up, Mike peeled out of the school parking lot, sparks trailing in their wake.<p>

As the group arrived at La Push, a collective groan filled the car as they once again took in the wolf pack. They got out of the car, glaring at the shifters.

" School trip, huh?" Jacob said with another one of his smug smirks. It missed Bella off, damn near blinding her with pure fury. She went to lunge at him, only to have her sisters hold her back.

" You'll expose us." Angela warned in a warning whisper. Bella roughly jerked out of their hold, giving the pack a look of pure hatred.

" What do you want?" She hissed angrily. The pack was stunned by her anger.

" Where are you going?" Sam Uley asked, avoiding Bella's question. The siblings let out a collective scoff.

" Like any of would answer to you." Angela spat.

" We just want to talk." Quil jr. called to them.

" No. Go away." Mike said with a calm poker face.

" This is our land! You go away!" Paul Lahote growled.

" Okay." The girls said with a shrug. They got in the car, Mike pulling into a rest stop for cars, and then they grabbed all of their stuff out of the trunk, walking over and throwing into the boat they had rented.

" You can't go out there! It's suicide!" Sam yelled after them. Bellaa stood in boat as Mike began to work the motor. She sent them a wicked smirk, and held up two fingers in a peace sign, before saying the four words she had always wanted to say to everyone in Forks, except for Mike, Leah, and Angelaa.

" Peace out, mother-fuckers."

* * *

><p>Miles upon miles, wrong turns, a few circles, people yelling at each other about going in the wrong direction, and three head-slaps later, Mako Island came into view. A beautiful blue sea surrounding it, the Island's permanently inactive Volcano added to it's grandeur. Plush green tropical forests covered almost every inch of the island, it's white sandy beaches completing the paradise.<p>

All four of them simultaneously let out sounds of awe.

" We're home." Bella whispered, with happy tears filling her eyes.

" Yeah, we're most definitely… home." Leah agreed, smiling at her siblings. Mike pulled up to shore, and docked the boat. He stepped onto the sand, and grinned.

" This place is beautiful!" He exclaimed. The girls grinned in agreement. He grabbed his bags, the girls grabbing their own, and demanded that they show Mike the moon pool. They climbed over trees and rocks, hoping to get to the moon pool as fast as possible. After a about thirty minutes, they found the semi-secret entrance, and slid down it. As Mike landed behind them with an OOMPH! he let out a gasp of awe.

The gave was huge. It had about 12 feet of flooring going any direction from the edge of the pool to the wall, plenty for making a cot… or eight. The top of the volcano, high above them, gave them an amazing view of the sky above, while protecting them from all outside predators. Not that there were any, for the island was made to protect them, to guard the daughters of the sea and those they loved.

" Oh… My… Gods…" He said, taking in the beautiful cave. The girls grinned at him.

" Yeah. It's amazing isn't it?" Angela said, running her hand along one of the caves. They ordered Mike to back up before cannon-bombing into the extremely large moon pool, resurfacing as their mermaid selves. They sat on the little seat things near the underwater entrance to the pool, and grinned at the once again awestruck Mike.

Then, they began listening and testing his research.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Wow, a necessary filler chapter. Where do you want them to go, because they'll probably be heading out in a little while, after they explore their new powers a little bit more. Now, who do you want BellaHarmony to meet first? Klaus or Damon?! LAST CHANCE TO CHANGE THE PAIRINGS!**_

_**- Rid**_


End file.
